Deconstructing Kagome
by Serafina5
Summary: . . . random plot twists that having nothing to do with the plot, since i changed it.
1. Her Shame

A/n: This is going to be pretty dark and ooc on Kagome's part. But hey, what I'm going to put her through would screw up anybody. Super pure or not. If you're a weirdo like me and you like to read stuff that's not the normal fan fic lovey dovey stuff. Then here ya go. Don't get me wrong I like romance as much as the next guy but I really don't believe in happy endings. Nothing lasts forever after all. Anyway. I'm warning you now. This is dark and angry and violent and strange. If you're not okay with that leave now, but thanks for stopping by. Flame it. Praise it. I just needed to get this out of my head. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Walks into the strange tiled room. Waves to the other interesting looking individuals sitting there in a circle and as she walks up to the mic, Tapping it a few times she says: " Hi I'm Serafina5 [sounds like I'm an android] and I don't own Inuyasha." Everyone claps since they're all oh so proud of each other.  
  
Heh, support groups. Ha.  
  
Okay on with it.  
  
*-  
  
Deconstructing Kagome-  
  
Part 1- Her Shame  
  
/*-  
  
Kagome awoke dirty, broken, and discarded. Her head spun as she tried her best to look around. She had no idea where she was and at this point any thing would help. The rank smell of days old garbage wafted towards her, along with the harsh reality that the events that had occurred before her unconsciousness had in fact occurred, and yes she was still in that alley; yes it was still dark and wet. But now, she was alone. He was gone. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she felt her torn clothing, and touched her now bruised and bloodied face. Shakily she stood, supporting herself against the brick wall she slowly made her way to the sidewalk. As she did so, noticing onlookers watching her awkwardly, she bolted. As fast as her legs would carry her, Kagome Higurashi headed home.  
  
She stumbled up the steps to the shrine falling into the courtyard. She lay there for a moment and realized, I can't go home. The house stood out bright and brilliant against the darkness of the night. It called to her, offering her warmth and safety. But she hung her head and sighed. More tears came. I can't go home. What will I tell them? How will they look at me? Using more of the strength her body didn't know it had, she lifted herself up and headed towards the well house.  
  
I don't know what to say to them either, she realized as she hovered shaking, over the bone eater's well. Kagome gazed down into the darkness before it engulfed her. She fell awkwardly down into the abyss before the purple light surrounded her, carrying her back in time, back to her friends.  
  
*/-  
  
Kirara lifted her head as she caught a familiar scent. Kagome. But her smell was different.It was tainted. Without a second thought Kirara transformed and took off. Leaving a stunned demon slayer and a questioning monk in her wake.  
  
Kagome had pulled her wounded self up and out of the darkness of the well before once again losing herself to unconsciousness. Kirara found her sprawled face down in the grass. Her torn clothing barely covering her slender frame. Taking hold of what was left of the young miko's blouse she tossed her into the air and caught her effortlessly on her back. Kirara turned her head towards the well and sighed sadly before flying off into the night.  
  
/*-  
  
Sango anxiously awaiting Kirara's return rushed from the hut upon hearing her land outside, Miroku followed behind her as always. They both stopped short upon seeing their dear friend unconscious and obviously badly beaten, and god knows what else sprawled across the fire-cat's back. They rushed to her side as Shippo now awake stood in the doorway of the hut, confused.  
  
"Uh, Miroku turn around." Sango instructed upon further inspection of Kagome's clothing, or lack there of.  
  
"Why Sango?" He asked only questioning and concern shown on his face.  
  
"She is barely covered Houshi, now is not the time to be lecherous."  
  
"I wasn't...I...What do you take me for anyway? She has obviously been..."  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow at his question, which was answer enough in itself.  
  
"Please Houshi..." She said, and with that he turned his back on them with a sigh.  
  
"Um...Can I borrow your robes?" She asked. Sighing again he let them fall from his actually quite muscular shoulders before tossing them to her. Miroku crossed his arms over his chest and waited.  
  
"What happened to her? Will she be alright?" Shippo asked the exterminator meekly. He already knew what happened to Kagome. He could smell what the others couldn't. Yet it was pretty obvious to them as well.  
  
Carefully Sango wrapped her friend in the warmth of the monk's robes. "Ok, now you can turn around." She said without looking at him. In an instant he was by her side looking down at their friend with concern. Sango looked up at him and blushed at his bare chest.  
  
He looks pretty good...  
  
"Here," she said shaking that last thought from her mind. Focusing on the task at hand she began to slide Kagome carefully from Kirara's back. "You'll have to carry her inside Houshi, Kirara wont fit."  
  
Handing his staff off to Sango he pulled Kagome into his arms and carried her into Kaede's hut.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she moaned in her sleep.  
  
Sango and Miroku gave each other the look they always give each other when it comes to Inuyasha and Kagome's feelings for one another. Tears fell from Shippo's eyes as he watched his almost-mother painfully try to speak.  
  
"Where...Where is Inuyasha?" She whispered, her eyes still closed.  
  
"We dont know, he left a little while ago. He took off suddenly, and hasn't returned yet." Miroku told her.  
  
He looked at Sango again. They knew where Inuyasha was. He had run off trying to find Kikyo. They were all eating together earlier when some of her soul-suckers drifted by. Shortly after that Inuyasha had disappeared.  
  
Kagome sighed as more tears came and once again she let the darkness claim her.  
  
Inuyasha is going to rip apart whoever did this, they both thought. That is if he hasn't been sucked into hell already.  
  
-*/  
  
a/n: ill explain later but you get the drift right? 


	2. His Shame

A/n: Don't get me wrong I don't have anything against Kikyo. But this isn't her story now is it? Actually I can identify with her more than Kagome. Kagome is just to bright, sunshiney, and selfless. But I like her too. Hell I even like Naraku so I dunno. Anyway, I have only seen up to episode 115 or something like that. So this is just my random take on stuff. The tama isn't complete and no love has been confessed. Kikyo is still alive or whatever you would call her since she's not alive or dead. Everything is how it usually is, with the exception of my plot twists.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Inuyasha -Just some of the dvds, and graphic novels.  
  
*-  
  
Deconstructing Kagome-  
  
Part 2- His Shame  
  
*-/  
  
"Inuyasha, you must choose. Whom do you wish to be with? That girl? Or me? Don't forget the promise you made to me Inuyasha. Do not forget." She warned raising a slender hand up to point at him accusingly. "You will come with me to hell one way or another."  
  
"Kikyo." He pleaded. "Do not make me choose.I." He stepped cautiously towards her. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He had promised Kikyo. He had loved Kikyo. But now. He thought she was dead and he had begun to give his heart to another. He had begun to heal. When suddenly she was thrust back into his life once more. But this time she wasn't as loving and vibrant as she had been. She was dark and under handed. Now only hatred and anger flowed through her even though she tried to mask that with love for him. She used their love against him every time they met. It was always the same thing. Always the same circumstances, the same dialogue.  
  
"You love her don't you?" Kikyo asked interrupting his thought process.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes bulged out of his head in shock and he blushed a deep scarlet. "Keh." was his reply. He couldn't lie to her, yet he couldn't admit it to her or himself either.  
  
"If you'd rather not chose now that's fine. Your test is soon to come. The choice will have to be made soon enough. " Kikyo gazed up into the night sky, suddenly very distracted. A purple ball of matter was quickly making its way towards her. A soul. Her soul. Well part of it anyway. It pushed itself into Kikyo's clay body without the help of her soul-skimmers. It had come on its own accord.  
  
Inuyasha watched in horror as the power of that soul lifted Kikyo off the ground. Purple and pink light emitted from her briefly before dropping her once again to her feet. Her raven hair covered her downcast gaze. What had just happened?  
  
"Soon you will have to choose.something has happened." She whispered only loud enough for Inuyasha's ears to pick up. Kikyo's soul-skimmers appeared from the trees. Kikyo let herself be wrapped in their cool embrace as they lifted her into the air she looked down at Inuyasha. He stood his ground and as she looked at him she could have sworn that tears glimmered in his eyes, trying desperately not to spill over.  
  
"She is no longer pure."Were her parting words to him as she floated away. His gaze followed her until she was no longer visible. Then with a sigh and a "Feh." He stalked off into the forest.  
  
Once again another pointless visit with Kikyo, they never got anything accomplished since he could never make up his mind. He unsheathed the Tetsuseiga and began to chop down trees at random. The hanyou wished to work off some of his frustrations before returning to camp. Kagome wouldn't be back for another day or so anyway he reminded himself. She always came back late anyway.  
  
/*-  
  
Kaede washed Kagome's damaged body as she examined her injuries. She shook her head sadly. Silent tears escaped her eyes. This girl was a sister and daughter to her all at the same time. Kagome's will was so strong and her heart and soul so pure. But as Kaede healed her she could see all that slipping away. Darkness was taking this young miko over and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it.  
  
Kaede watched in horror as a sizeable portion of Kagome's soul decided to escape her body. She couldn't stop it from leaving the girl but she knew where it was headed.  
  
Where is Inuyasha? Kaede wondered. Did he go to hell with Kikyo this time? Or was he caught in battle with some youkai?  
  
Kagome's aura grew darker right before Kaede's eyes. She has given up almost completely. She isn't even fighting against it anymore.  
  
More tears fell from the older miko's eyes. She watched in horror as the girl she once knew as Kagome, ripped herself apart from the inside out.  
  
*/-  
  
Somewhere off in the distance, an evil laugh could be heard echoing through the mountains and valleys. The plan was working quite nicely. This girl, this girl Kagome would destroy everyone and everything she held dear.  
  
They had taken her purity, and with that her spiritual powers. Which meant her miko abilities and her shard detecting skills. She was back to being a normal teenager now. Well sort of. Any pure energy that remained in her body had been corrupted by the spell cast upon her.  
  
The horrible laughter continued. Kagome shivered in her fevered sleep but she didn't awaken.  
  
*/-  
  
Inuyasha raced towards Kaede's village. His frustrations gone, now that he leveled a good chunk of the forest. He was actually hungry. Familiar scents found there way to Inuyasha's nose. He perked his nose at certain fragrance. It smelled like Kagome, but more like Kikyo.and something else. Picking up speed he raced to Kaede's hut. Bursting through the curtain, ignoring Sango and Miroku's warnings, his breath caught in his throat at what he saw. His legs almost gave out on him but he managed to make it over to Kagome's side before collapsing. Kaede had just finished bandaging and dressing her. He looked to Kaede's tear stained face for answers but there were none.  
  
"What.how.?" he muttered.  
  
Whatever happened, it was his entire fault. He told himself. You weren't there. You didn't protect her. You were off wasting time with Kikyo. He hung his head and the ears atop his head drooped in shame.  
  
Kagome stirred, "Inuyasha." she said upon waking.  
  
"I'm right here Kagome." He said wrapping her hand in his own.  
  
"Where.where were you?"  
  
/*-  
  
A/n: I forget what I was gonna write here. Ergg. Feh. Oh that's what it was. I think it would almost make sense for Kagome to lose her powers upon losing her uh.purity. as it were. Ohwell. It's my fan fic after all. 


	3. His Revenge

A/n:  
  
Thanks for the reviews. Everyone seems to be freaked out by Kagome's situation. Thanks for the suggestions but I have a good idea of where I want the story to go right now, well at least until I got writer's block, and a slight memory loss. I swear every time I get 2 chapters of a story out then this happens.  
  
And you guys are gonna get so made at me and probably flame me for what I'm going to do. Sorry. But this is angst after all.  
  
/*  
  
Me no own Inu-yasha. But wouldn't he look cute on a leash if I did? Hehe.  
  
Deconstructing Kagome-  
  
Part 3- Why.  
  
Inuyasha shifted on the roof below him. Guilt weighed heavily on his head as he listened to the others sleeping inside the hut. Kagome was awake and he knew it instantly. When she had asked him where he was he hadn't answered. What was he supposed to say? 'Oh, I was off with your favorite person in the world.' Yeah that would make her feel so much better. So he simply changed the subject, telling her she needed rest.  
  
The hanyou jumped down from the Kaede's roof; landing effortlessly on the ground, he entered the hut. Trying his best not to wake the others, he strolled over to Kagome and sat down next to her.  
  
"I know you're awake Kagome. You don't have to pretend." He told her.  
  
Her eyes flickered open. She looked up into his handsome face, but he couldn't look her in the eye.  
  
Shame.So much shame.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered breaking the silence. "Where are the shards? Were they taken from me?" She asked.  
  
He looked up at her confused. "You mean you don't know?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Can't you sense them? They're right here," he said pulling them out of her yellow backpack.  
  
"Oh," was her reply. Inuyasha was watching her out of the corner of his eye. Sadness washed over her features.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" He asked. 'Please don't let her start crying..'  
  
As if on cue, silent tears escaped her eyes. 'The gods are against me.' He thought.  
  
"I can no longer sense them. .. Even when they are this close to me." She reached out taking the small bottle from Inuyasha's clawed hand. Shock and confusion swept over him, he tried to hide it from her. But she had already noticed. "I am no longer needed here." She whispered staring at the bottle as the light from the fire reflected through the crystals.  
  
"Kagome.." He couldn't say anything else. He tried to gather his thoughts. He wanted to tell her no, that she was needed here, that he needed her here with him. But the words wouldn't form. He couldn't express what he was feeling. Finally after what seemed like forever to both of them, all he could say was, "I'll kill the bastard who did this to you."  
  
Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
She knew she was way too weak to leave them. She would need to rest a little longer.  
  
After Inuyasha was sure that Kagome was once again asleep he left the hut and headed for the bone eater's well. The hanyou stopped for a moment looking down into the darkness, he knew this wouldn't stop Kagome's pain but at least, at least whoever did this to her wouldn't be able to do it to someone else. Besides that, no one touches his Kagome, and for that they would pay with their life.  
  
/*  
  
When Inuyasha stumbled back to the village later that day he was shocked by what he saw.  
  
Outside of Kaede's hut lay Sango. Her hiraikotsu rested a few feet away from her, obviously discarded during the battle. One solitary arrow was lodged into her right arm, but there were many cuts and bruises decorating her body. Inuyasha fell by her side and gently shook her until she began to stir. "Sango."  
  
"Mmhmm..." she moaned, but finally her eyes opened. "Where is Kagome?" She muttered.  
  
"I don't know. What happened?" Blood dripped from his arm as he asked this. His vision blurred slightly but he tried to keep himself in check at least until he was sure that everyone else was okay.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're bleeding," she whispered.  
  
"So are you. But what happened?"  
  
"Kagome.Kagome.She." Sango's eyes closed once more as she lost consciousness.  
  
"Sango! Sango! Dammit!" Inuyasha shouted shaking the girl violently.  
  
"Stop it Inuyasha, she is injured can you not see that?" Miroku appeared in the doorway of the hut.  
  
"What happened here Miroku? Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted instantly regretting it as he clutched his stomach in pain.  
  
"Kagome attacked us Inuyasha. We tried to stop her from leaving and she turned on us. As for where she is, I have no idea."  
  
Inuyasha gaped at him. 'Kagome.attacked.. everyone...?'  
  
"It's true Inuyasha," Kaede said joining Miroku in the doorway.  
  
"Are you all alright?" He managed to ask.  
  
"Yes, I think so. Inuyasha what happened to you? Why are you covered in blood?"  
  
"I went to Kagome's time.." He muttered rising from the ground using the Tetsusaiga as a cane. "I have to find her!" He made it a few feet before his body gave out on him. He had lost way too much blood, and darkness claimed him before he even hit the ground.  
  
*-  
  
"Fwhat the heeeell? H-Hhalloweeeeen's alfready over loooozzer!" The man's words were slurred and as he staggered in the alleyway Inuyasha grimaced.  
  
This drunken loser had hurt Kagome. He had caused her so much pain and anguish. He had taken away her purity, and broken her heart and yet here he was drunk off his ass, not a care in the world. This man was pathetic, and Inuyasha hated him even more for being a weakling. If this man were a demon or some other evil-supernatural thing he would have understood it better. But how, how had someone so cowardly, so wretched, gotten the better of Kagome? She was so pure of heart, so full of life, and where had that gotten her? Inuyasha had managed to protect her for so long, and he always thought that she was at least safer in her own time, but she wasn't safe anywhere.  
  
He gritted his teeth, not even bothering to draw the Tetsusaiga because it would be worthless since this man was after all a human. Inuyasha dropped the blade, cracked his knuckles and revealed his claws.  
  
"Hey man, what the hell are you anyway?" The man seemed to have sobered up in an instant. Sweat ran down his face, and he began to stutter uncontrollably.  
  
"D-D-Dude, w-w-w-w-hat did I d-d-o y-you?"  
  
"You hurt a friend of mine." Inuyasha spat preparing to pounce.  
  
"Uh, wh-h-o's your friend? H-How'd I hurt 'em?" The man asked trying to buy time. He reached behind himself fumbling slightly with something.  
  
"You don't even remember her?! It was only a few hours ago!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
"N-Nooo.H-how do you know it was m-me?" He sputtered still trying desperately to get at whatever was in the back of his pants  
  
"Because," Inuyasha bent low, his voice raspy as he spoke. "Her scent is all over you, and for that you will die!"  
  
He sprang into the air, and as he did so the man pulled a strange looking object from his back and aimed it at Inuyasha. The hanyou laughed, "What kind of stupid thing is that?"  
  
The man smiled as he fired the gun but considering that he was still mildly intoxicated his aim was horrible and the gunshot exploded through Inuyasha's left arm. The hanyou dropped down to the ground in front of the man, his face hidden in the shadows of his hair. His breathing became deep and rough. The man smiled drunkenly as he again took aim at Inuyasha's head. A growl was heard low in Inuyasha's throat as he looked up at the bastard who had broken Kagome. Red flashed before his eyes and the last thing he remembered were the screams of the man and the sound of others coming from behind him.  
  
Inuyasha awoke drenched in a cold sweat.  
  
"I think your fever has broken Inuyasha." Kaede said as she wiped the sweat from his brow.  
  
"K-Kagome..." he whispered.  
  
"She's not here Inuyasha. But I know that she is safe, rest now child. These wounds are strange, I think it will take longer for you to heal..."  
  
"K-Kagome..." He called out to her before his eyes closed again. "Why..."  
  
*/-  
  
A/n: it took me like 3 days to write this. I don't know if I am happy with it or not. I know you guys probably aren't, but ohwell. It'll get better I swear.  
  
The song of truth will flow in my heart  
  
The song of truth will be my guide 


	4. Their Struggle

A/n: Hrm, since my connection is all messed up since im downloading something I decided to write another chapter since the last one was kinda bad. hopefully this one will be better.  
  
The other chapter took me so long because I kept writing it and then deleting it all because I hated it. So pretty much the second half that you read was like my fourth attempt at it. So far I have already re-written this chapter twice. I hope the third time is the charm. Anyway, I do that sort of thing a lot. Don't scream at me if Kagome is OOC, she's angry, and weird plus she really isn't herself. Ill explain later, don't worry.  
  
Okay, I know that this is really dragging some of you down, don't fret, ill try to squeeze in some happiness or humor or something, because it's kinda making me sad in a way as well. Hopefully I am capable of such a thing. Ill try at least. Who knows?  
  
Have fun, thanks for the reviews if I got any. If not thanks for not yelling at me! (  
  
On with it!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha. There I said it! Now stop torturing me!  
  
Part 4: Their Struggle  
  
Kagome pulled herself painfully through the forest. 'I can't turn back now, I just can't. Not yet.' Someone or something was calling for her, and she knew that no one else could hear it. This was a call meant only for her, yet she had no idea who was beckoning her over such a distance. The young woman's body ached, and she feared that soon she wouldn't be able to continue. But that feeling, that need to find out what was calling her, was pulling her forward. She wouldn't stop now, nor would she turn around and run home to Inuyasha and the gang. Not yet, besides they probably didn't want her to return after what she had to do to them. Kagome realized how strange it was to not really have remorse for her actions against her friends. But she pushed that thought away, it didn't matter now, the deed was done.  
  
'I wonder where Inuyasha had gone, why he hadn't returned upon smelling their blood. . He must have been with HER. AGAIN.'  
  
Kagome slumped against a tree, catching her breath as she thought this. Her anger flared up slightly but she tried to push it away, her body was already giving out on her, she needed to conserve her energy as much as possible. This journey she had embarked on against her will was taking its toll already. 'I have to get there, I have to keep going. I have to find out why they're calling me. I need to know, I need to know what I am supposed to do now. I can't go back, not after this.'  
  
"What will you do once you get there?"  
  
Kagome's breath caught in her throat. She knew that voice; in fact she hated that voice. Turning, she glared at the woman behind her. Her long black hair swayed gently behind her as the breeze passed quietly between the two. Kagome squinted at her rival.  
  
"Kikyo. .." She glared at the miko, questioning. " Why have you followed me?" 'Is she the one calling me?'  
  
"No, I'm not Kagome. I followed you because, for some reason. . You worry me."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow, "I worry you? Since when? Remember, you did try to kill me, more than once."  
  
"Yes, I know. But something has changed between us. A part of your soul, well our soul, returned to me. Since then, I have felt.. .. Different. "  
  
"Spare me," Kagome said waving a hand in the air as she turned away. "I don't have time for this." 'I have to get out of here now. Otherwise.. ..'  
  
"I can read your thoughts now.. .. For some reason we are connected.more so than before . . . I don't understand why. Also, I don't have the desire to kill you or Inuyasha right now. I would like to accompany you, I too would like answers."  
  
"No." Kagome began to walk away, brushing the older miko off as she trudged along.  
  
'Fine, I will just follow you then. I too can hear the call.'  
  
Kagome stopped.  
  
"Kikyo!" She yelled in a warning tone.  
  
'Fine, I will stay out of your sight. But you cant stop me.'  
  
Kagome growled. 'What does he see in her anyway?' She thought as she continued to walk.  
  
Kikyo once again blocked her mind off from Kagome. She couldn't really answer that question, but she didn't want Kagome hearing her other thoughts either. 'What will this journey tell us? Will she find the answer she is looking for? Doesn't she realize why she had no remorse? Where is Inuyasha? I know he is hurt, but he is usually too stubborn to let her leave his sight for too long.' She pictured him hobbling along using the Tetsuseiga as a crutch, sniffing around for Kagome. Kikyo shuddered suddenly. 'Kagome is remembering.. .. I can feel it too, I know everything she went through.' Tears escaped her eyes and she gasped. In all the time that had passed since she had been brought to life in this clay body, no tears had been shed from it. She hadn't known that it was possible. More tears escaped. 'Why now? Why am I crying now, over a girl who has taken my identity, my soul, my love?'  
  
/ Because, a part of her was given to you, the remains of her humanity were given to you to protect. Until she has realized her purpose, until she can come to terms with her pain and suffering you will be the bearer of her purity, and also her remaining powers. \  
  
Kikyo sighed. Great, once again her life was not her own. Now she was to protect another thing she wanted nothing to do with.  
  
*/*  
  
Miroku sat between Inuyasha and Sango keeping watch over them as they slept. Shippou slept next to him. The houshi wiped sweat from the exterminator's brow as she muttered incoherently in her sleep. 'How did Kagome manage to do this in her condition? Where was she pulling that power from?'  
  
Inuyasha groaned and the houshi's head jerked in his direction. The hanyou's golden eyes opened slowly, staring up at the monk he asked, "Where.. ." He thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, now I remember. How long have I been out?"  
  
"Not long, a day or so. Sango still hasn't awakened. She must have lost too much blood. .."  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here Miroku. But I didn't think she would attack you.."  
  
"Neither did we. . . Where were you Inuyasha? Not with Kikyo?" The monk asked wearily. He hoped Inuyasha wouldn't hit him for asking; he was also in a lot of pain.  
  
A growl rose low in Inuyasha's throat but he tried to suppress it. "No. I went to Kagome's time, to avenge her."  
  
The monk sighed, "Oh, so I gather it was a success?"  
  
"Yes, well sort of. He managed to wound me, but I don't remember much after that.."  
  
The monk raised an eyebrow, questioning. "You transformed?"  
  
"Keh .."  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha ye are awake. What of Sango?" Kaede asked entering her hut, a bowl of herbs in hand.  
  
Sango moaned in response, Kirara chirped beside her. The exterminator's brown eyes fluttered open, her gaze fell upon Miroku and a weak smile graced her pale lips. The monk and the older miko both moved towards her and Miroku shook her until her eyes opened again.  
  
"Ok, ok, ow. stop it. I'm up." She lied trying to brush him away but her arm just fell on his chest and her head lulled to the side, as she was once more unconscious.  
  
"Sango! Stop it! Keep your eyes open!" The houshi demanded, pulling her into his lap he shook her more violently.  
  
She muttered something, and burrowed her face into his robes. A slight blush graced his cheeks as he realized what she was doing.  
  
"Leave her be Miroku, she needs her rest. She was wounded the most out of all of us." Kaede pointed out with a slight smile.  
  
"Ok, I wont move her then. I wouldn't want to disturb her." Miroku grinned pulling Sango into his arms even more.  
  
/*-  
  
"She comes, my lord." The servant whispered.  
  
"Aye, I know. I can feel her growing near. "  
  
"Will she be ready?"  
  
"I believe so, the other is with her."  
  
"The other, my lord?"  
  
"Yes, Kikyo. They share a soul, but they are completely different. All the pieces are gathering together. She will be ours, and everything will be complete."  
  
"What of the hanyou Inuyasha?"  
  
"Destiny will fall in to place. She will take down Inuyasha, her friends, her enemies, and herself. No one will be able to help her, I will give her the ability to kill without remorse, but after her task is done, I will give that purity back to her. Then she will be consumed with her own grief and guilt. We will barely have to do a thing, she will do it all for us."  
  
A small smile graced his dark lips, but it quickly faded. " Is everything prepared?"  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"Good. Good."  
  
*/-  
  
A/n: Okay yeah, confusion. Aggrivation. Sadness. I tried to put a little Sango and Miroku moment in there, I dunno. Brain freeze!  
  
I actually called my job and told them id be coming in late, pretty much just so I could write this. But that's not what I told them of course.  
  
Heh. 


	5. His Struggle

A/n: what does r n mean? Hrm  
  
Hope ya liked the last chapter even though I am probably going to post these two together, since I cant get to fan fiction.com.  
  
I dunno what this chapter is going to be about. Let's just hope it turns out well, because I don't feel like re-writing it.  
  
I guess no one likes me anymore. No one has reviewed in days. Ohwell. No news is good news I suppose.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, Inuyasha isn't mine.  
  
Part 5- His struggle  
  
Sango shifted in the houshi's arms as her eyes finally fluttered open. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. Yawning she tried to stretch but Miroku had a strong hold on her even in his sleep. The exterminator could hear the rustling of cloth, a small wave of fear washed over her, "Inuyasha?" she whispered to the darkness. The hanyou looked up, surprised. He had been so consumed with his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed she was awake.  
  
"Go back to sleep Sango, you need your rest." He ordered continuing to pull on his fire-rat kimono.  
  
"Are you going to find her?" She asked fidgeting uncomfortably in Miroku's arms.  
  
"Yes." He said standing.  
  
"Be careful. She is not herself; whatever is controlling her is very powerful. Even in her wounded state she took on all of us. I don't think Kagome knows what is really going on.. .."  
  
"I know. But I have to go. I have to protect her; I have to keep my promise. I swear I will bring her back." Inuyasha kneeled in front of Sango and placed a clawed hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Just get your rest." Inuyasha stood and walked towards the door.  
  
"Alright Inuyasha. But travel cautiously, they are probably going to use her against you."  
  
"I know that, but I have no choice." The hanyou said standing in the doorway of the hut. He gave her a quick wave before disappearing into the night.  
  
"Good luck Inuyasha. "  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as he could through the forest, Kagome already had a day on him, but he knew she couldn't have gotten that far in her condition. He figured if he followed the trail of her blood it would lead him to her in no time, especially with his demon speed, and stamina. His wounds were all practically healed and they were no longer a problem for him. 'Kagome. . Kagome . . .' his mind chanted.  
  
Inuyasha's thoughts would not stray from her, images of her played through his mind over and over. Countless battles, countless trips to the well, to her home, arguments, happy times, even the bickering between the two were better times than these. In a matter of a few days their world had been turned upside down and Inuyasha was pretty sure it had something to do with Naraku.  
  
He growled softly in his throat and cursed whoever had done this to Kagome. He made a vow to himself; once he found Kagome he would finally tell her how he felt. The only problem was he wasn't really sure what his feelings were for the young miko. Considering that Kikyo was still in the picture, along with the fact that he was a hanyou and Kagome was a girl from the future. Would things even work out if he told her? Would that make her stay with him? Forever?  
  
There was no forever.  
  
Kagome would wither and eventually die, while Inuyasha would still be the same as he was now. He would have to watch her slowly fade from his life, and what would he do after that? He shuddered to think of reverting to his old ways, to solitude. He knew he could do it again if he had to, but the fact was that he didn't want to do it again. Not anymore. But there was always the jewel. . .  
  
At least Kikyo was already dead. She would at least be able to stay with him, forever, as long as there were plenty of souls to fuel her clay body. But he shook that thought away. Kikyo hated him. She wanted him dead. Even if she could give up her mission to drag him to hell, she never did like his hanyou form. Kikyo would ask him to become human. She had never accepted him for who he was, whereas Kagome had right from the start. Kagome wanted him to stay the same, not human, not demon, but both.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, speeding up he tried to block out the unhappy thoughts as he raced on.  
  
"Ah, shit." He muttered as he caught another familiar scent mingled in with Kagome's. The two almost identical fragrances wafted up to his sensitive nose. "Kikyo, what the hell are you up to now?"  
  
/*-  
  
"Well my dear, I am glad you have finally decided to grace us with your presence." The Lord of the Castle proclaimed as he greeted a still very wounded Kagome.  
  
She grimaced clutching her stomach.  
  
"So you are still in a great deal of pain I see. Well we can take care of that. Naikou lead the lady to her chambers."  
  
"Yes, my lord." The small kitsune took Kagome's hand and led her away.  
  
She stopped, "I still have questions that need to be answered." Kagome said to the Lord.  
  
"Yes I know. All in due time my dear. Now we must tend to your wounds and await the arrival of the hanyou and miko."  
  
Kagome frowned, but let the servant lead her away.  
  
/*  
  
Inuyasha stopped short, "What the fuck?" Kagome's scent seemed to be surrounding him. He was completely lost. His nose was useless. "Quit playing games, whoever you are." He muttered. But the words were lost with the wind, and Kagome's scent spread out even more.  
  
He growled, and took a few steps. 'When did it get so foggy? I cant see a friggin thing' He heard the rustling of leaves coming from behind him and he turned to face his attacker but froze.  
  
"K-Kikyo. . . "  
  
She smiled slightly. "Yes Inuyasha. I see you have come for her. That is why I waited.. . "  
  
"What are you doing here?" He demanded.  
  
"I followed her, just in case there was any danger.. . . "  
  
"Since when do you care about Kagome's well being?" He questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Since she and I are connected even more so than before."  
  
"What do you mean?" The confused hanyou asked. 'Connected? How?'  
  
"I'm not completely sure myself. But now we can read each other's thoughts. It may be because more of our soul has returned to me. But I cannot be certain." Kikyo looked up at the sky as if this was the first time she had ever seen it. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"Kikyo. . . ." Inuyasha whispered. The miko snapped out of her trance all of a sudden.  
  
"Have you chosen Inuyasha?" She asked almost sadly.  
  
"Well, not exactly.. I can't right now. I have to find Kagome first. Can you tell me where she is?" He would do anything at that moment to find Kagome. Even if he had to promise Kikyo he'd follow her to hell, it didn't matter. As long as Kagome was safe he'd give up everything.  
  
It seemed that Kikyo could sense this in him, but she didn't wish to benefit from his love for the other girl. Even though that was usually her advantage this time she chose to ignore it. She wanted him to come into death with her willingly, as weird as that sounds. In a way she no longer wished for his death at all. The miko shrugged it off however, 'these have to be Kagome's emotions. But why are they coming out now?'  
  
"I will help you Inuyasha. But know this, it is not because you asked me to. But it is because I too would like answers."  
  
"Feh. Whatever."  
  
/*-  
  
A/n: Heh, I always love ending it with him saying "Feh." 


	6. Her Struggle

A/n: well holy crap. I didn't go online for a couple days and when I came back on, I had like 13 reviews. Swell.. You guys are going to hate me when you figure out where I have this going. Ohwell. This chapter sucks and it is jumpy and pointless. Sorry but I have to get everyone on the same page. Ergg yeah. It took me forever to write this, but ohwell. I tried.  
  
. Im feeling unproductive as of late. This story is driving me nuts. Sorry I didn't post sooner.  
  
Disclaimer: nah, I don't own Inuyasha. Sorry.  
  
*/  
  
Part 6- Her Struggle  
  
"Get away from me!" Kagome shrieked as one of the demonic servants moved towards her.  
  
"I only wish to clean your wounds miss. Please, I am under very strict orders. You may get a nasty infection," The female fox youkai observed, a sickeningly sweet smile pulling at her lips.  
  
"I can do it myself," Kagome spat as the woman neared her once more. "Do not touch me or you will regret it!" She yelled. Finally the demon nodded, a small growl was heard low in her throat but she backed away and left the young miko alone in the huge bedroom.  
  
Kagome grumbled to herself, after making completely sure that the disgusting fox was gone she began pulling off her clothes. Her bandages had all become stained with her blood and she worked painstakingly to remove them. Tears slid down her cheeks as she labored over her own wounds, but she refused to cry out.  
  
After she had successfully managed to clean herself up, and redress the wounds she lay down and tried to will herself to sleep.  
  
She sighed, 'I'm exhausted, but I cant sleep. I have too many questions that need answering. . .' Tears escaped her brown eyes as she remembered. Rolling over she clutched a pillow to her chest, and squeezed her eyes shut. That was a mistake, behind her eyelids visions of the events that had taken place only days before surfaced.  
  
[flashback]  
  
Kagome could feel the strong hands pulling her back, deeper and deeper into the darkness. She tried to struggle or cry out; anything, but it was practically impossible. He threw her into a nearby wall, her breath escaped her and as she slid down he advanced on her. His eyes crazed, his mouth was pulled into a sinister grin.  
  
'Someone! Anyone! Help me! Someone's going to save me right? They have to! Inuyasha!'  
  
Her mind screamed but no words would leave her mouth. As he came closer all she could do was move her mouth and shake her head, fear and pain overpowering her.  
  
"No, no. . . no." She muttered, and the man's smile grew as he smacked her.  
  
"Yes," he snarled, and as she felt that first rip of clothing followed by more pain she escaped her body. Hovering over herself in that alley, watching from above until it was over.  
  
'Inuyasha, where were you? Where are you now?'  
  
*-/  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama why are we headed this way? I thought we were hunting Naraku?" Jaken asked as he followed behind the demon lord.  
  
"Jaken," that one word coming from him was enough of a warning.  
  
Jaken took that as a hint to shut up or get seriously hurt. 'Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't kill me, would he? Well, if he did he could just bring me back. . . But would he bring me back? Of course he would! How silly of me!' The toad demon looked up at his master, and his eyes grew even wider than usual. The look Sesshomaru had on his face was not at all reassuring, 'No, he probably wouldn't bring me back. Even though I am his loyal servant he doesn't value me at all. He likes that stupid human more than . . .'  
  
"Jaken," Sesshomaru said again as if reading the toad's thoughts.  
  
"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Stop thinking."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Jaken hung his head. How could he forget to think? He tried his best but that made it even worse.  
  
"Jaken!" Sesshomaru said yet again.  
  
The toad youkai look sheepishly up at the demon lord half expecting a fist.  
  
"We are straying from our usual path in order to get some much needed answers." The demon lord's stare was still transfixed forward as he spoke, but Jaken finally taking the hint spoke quickly.  
  
"A-Alright, m-my lord." Then there was absolute blissful silence, for a time.  
  
'The scent of Inuyasha's wench is all over this area and she is badly wounded. That cursed undead-miko is with her as well.' Using the two fragrances as his guide, Sesshomaru led Jaken along. Hoping that the spot he had chosen to leave Rin, Au and Un was safe until his return.  
  
*/  
  
"Kikyo, are you sure this is the right way?"  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha. Must you question everything?" The miko asked, pushing branches aside as she walked through the forest.  
  
"Keh," he answered following behind her like a puppy. Inuyasha growled at the thought. Since when did Kikyo offer help when it came to Kagome? She had tried to kill her, hadn't she? Inuyasha eyed the un-dead miko wearily, 'If she tries anything. . . I'll . . . I'll. . . '  
  
/You'll what? Embrace her to death?\  
  
'Shut up!' He yelled at his subconscious. 'If something happens I'll know what to do. But right now I have no choice but to trust her. Even if it is against my better judgment.'  
  
"I didn't realize how far off the castle was. Kagome is already there, and we still have a good deal of walking to do."  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha muttered refusing to look at his former love. He walked quietly behind her, trying desperately to clear his mind. But it wasn't working. He still wasn't sure whom he wanted. This sudden change in Kikyo, and the tragedy that had befallen Kagome. . . Things were even more confusing now than they had ever been before. . .  
  
He growled, 'Yes, the gods really are against me.'  
  
-*/  
  
'Everyone is on their way, the key players will arrive shortly, and soon I can set my plan completely in motion. I will destroy them all. . .'  
  
*-  
  
a/n: please don't yell at me. I know we went nowhere. Im sorry. 


	7. Their Spell

A/n: I was very tempted to just delete this story. But I dunno. Ill try some more. If you want me to delete it, let me know.  
  
Again I apologize for the previous chapter. I dunno anything anymore. I cant help it. But now im on a Sesshy kick. I want to make this a long chapter, it will be slightly pointless, probably boring and then yeah..  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. And that is not me.  
  
Part 7- Their spell  
  
Sesshomaru barely felt the wave of power approaching before it quickly overtook his body. It was a strange feeling, but he recognized it slightly. Spells had been cast upon him before, but this one felt much different. Jaken however didn't even notice until he saw his demon lord clutching his white kimono. Which was something that had never happened before. Sesshomaru felt as though the wind had been knocked out him for a brief moment, his eyes grew wide. The toad watched him curiously. This was the most emotion he had seen coming from his lord in a long time. He had a look of almost fear on his face, but soon he managed to cover it up once more.  
  
"My lord. . . " Jaken began still eyeing Sesshomaru strangely.  
  
Sesshomaru took a breath. "Did you not feel that Jaken?"  
  
"Feel what my lord? Are you alright?" The toad asked wearily, flinching- waiting to be hit.  
  
"Do not ask such stupid questions Jaken. Of course I am fine." He tossed a lock of hair to the side and kept walking ignoring the strange sensation that was overtaking him.  
  
"Yes, m'lord."  
  
The more he concentrated on Kagome's scent the stranger he felt.  
  
'Who would put a spell on me now? Why? What exactly is the spell?' He wondered.  
  
Walking along the demon lord felt as though he had been drugged by whatever force seemed to be hunting him. The young miko's lovely scent swirled in his brain; he tried his best to conceal the strange emotions suddenly running rampant through his body. He resorted to hiding behind his poker face since it had always worked before. Sesshomaru jumped into the air, Jaken frantically grabbed for his Lord's fluffy pelt and held on for dear life as they soared above the trees.  
  
/--  
  
Kagome tossed and turned in the huge bed, mumbling frantically in sleep as tears escaped her eyes.  
  
"Inu. . . No!"  
  
[dream sequence]  
  
"DIE INUYASHA!"  
  
Kikyo's words echoed through the forest as the arrow advanced on his form. Kagome couldn't move, suddenly she was rooted in that very spot. She tried frantically to move, willing her body with all that she had, but it was no use. Inuyasha looked on in shock as the arrow penetrated his chest. Sliding slowly to the forest floor, he reached out with the last of his strength he gasped, "Kagome. . ."  
  
Kagome screamed and turned to Kikyo.  
  
"You. . . " she spat pointing at her accusingly, "will pay for this."  
  
Out of nowhere a bow appeared in the young miko's hands, followed by a single arrow. She took aim at the undead miko, and with lightning speed and a small smile released the arrow and watched as it sunk into her clay chest.  
  
The ground below Kikyo suddenly split open. Bright multi-colored streams of light emitted from it as she began to slowly descend into its depths. Her soul skimmers swirled around helplessly and then they too were sucked into the chasm.  
  
Kagome screamed and screamed, watching in horror as her predecessor disappeared from sight, and was finally sucked into hell.  
  
The young miko fell to her knees, breathlessly crying as she realized that yes Inuyasha was dead, along with Kikyo and now they would be in hell together after all. She held herself and wept as a large shadow was cast over her shaking form.  
  
She looked up and gasped.  
  
A huge white dog was seated in front of her, watching her every move. The crescent moon on his forehead seemed to glow in the moonlight. It stood and walked cautiously over to her, Kagome watched the dog with mixed emotions. 'What is he doing?' she wondered as he licked her cheek. Kagome wrinkled up her face.  
  
"Ew, Sesshomaru!" She said smiling, yet still trying desperately to wipe the spit from her cheek. He licked her again, this time she began to pet his soft silver fur and he nuzzled into her neck.  
  
[end the good 'ol dream sequence]  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open, wiping the tears from her eyes she looked about the room she was currently occupying. It took her a few moments to realize that yes she did recognize this place. She sighed remembering her dream. 'At least, it wasn't real. Everyone is still alive, and what was up with Sesshomaru being there?'  
  
The bedroom door was pushed open suddenly, and the fox-servant from earlier stepped in hesitantly.  
  
"Oh, you're awake," she observed as Kagome glared at her. "Your presence is requested downstairs. The master is patiently waiting."  
  
"GGreeat." Kagome said rolling her eyes as she got out of bed.  
  
/*  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru I am so glad that you have decided to grace us with your presence." Lord Keishou said holding his arms out in greeting.  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and nodded, bowing slightly. He then eyed the Lord standing before him, but said nothing. For the life of him he could not remember this demon, even though it seemed as though they had met before, but it didn't matter. He would still show him some respect; after all he was a Lord just like himself.  
  
He decided he better say something as not to appear rude, but as he was about to speak his gaze shifted to the grand staircase in front of him. Lord Keishou's eyes followed Sesshomaru's and he smiled.  
  
Kagome slowly descended the stairs, dressed in a shocking white kimono with purple and black flowers decorating the border. She stopped mid-step at seeing the two demon lords before her. At first she had a slight tinge of fear and then another strange feeling began to overtake her. She ignored it, and continued down the stairs, trying desperately to compose herself.  
  
"Lady Kagome, now that you have joined us. We can begin." Lord Keishou spoke as he watched her walk towards them.  
  
"Begin?" She asked wearily.  
  
"Yes, you said you wanted answers, did you not?" He asked his eyes slightly betraying his intentions but not enough for anyone to notice.  
  
"Yes, I did." Kagome said, her voice flat, her face revealing no emotions. She was suddenly the epitome of calmness and grace, Sesshomaru watched her curiously.  
  
'She is certainly acting different.'  
  
As the trio began to make their way towards the dining hall, Sesshomaru stopped short. Kagome flinched, and turned to him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and then turned quickly towards the door.  
  
"Inuyasha has arrived." He stated, and drew his sword.  
  
On cue everyone's favorite hanyou burst through the double doors, Tetsuseiga drawn and ready for battle.  
  
"Kagome!" He yelled getting into his fighting stance. "What were you thinking coming to a place like this?"  
  
"Inuyasha-" She began, as Kikyo stepped timidly into the room.  
  
"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha interrupted as he charged at him.  
  
"That is none of your concern dear brother," he said easily dodging Inuyasha's hasty attack.  
  
"You bastard! You were using Kagome in order to lore me here to take the Tetsuseiga weren't you?!"  
  
"Not everything is about you Inuyasha, your wench came here all on her own." Sesshomaru stated, using Toukijin to send a bolt of electricity at Inuyasha.  
  
Kikyo watched from the doorway with strange interest.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha muttered as he evaded his brother's attack, then taking the opportunity he once again raced at his brother, sword in the air. . .  
  
"SIT!"  
  
BAM!  
  
A stream of muffled curses could be heard coming from the floor, where Inuyasha lay face down with the Tetsuseiga resting ever so heavily on top of his head. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and turned away from his brother, resuming the short walk to the dining hall. Lord Keishou followed, only Kagome stayed behind. She knelt next to Inuyasha's cursing form and helped him get to his feet.  
  
"What did you do that for?" He shrieked.  
  
"I don't know. There's no need to fight with him right now. It's pointless." Kagome sighed, already looking worn out from Inuyasha's antics.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Inuyasha, just go back to Kaede's, I'm fine. I can take care of myself."  
  
He looked at her like she had two heads and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah-right." He muttered.  
  
BAM!  
  
"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Inuyasha asked rubbing the bump that had appeared on the top of his head suddenly.  
  
Kagome turned away from him, balling her hands into fists. "And you can take her with you!" She yelled pointing at Kikyo.  
  
"But Kag--"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. Do what you want but I'm not leaving." He said stubbornly.  
  
Kagome groaned and walked away from him, following the others into the dining hall.  
  
-*/  
  
A/n: ah crap. okay- bye bye train of thought.  
  
*- 


	8. Their Torment Part 1

A/n: Ah ha! There's my train of thought! [20 minutes later]  
  
Don't hate me, you'll understand soon. Im gonna be afraid to check my reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Im a horrible writer why would I get to own Inuyasha? Tell me! Cos I don't know and I dont own it!  
  
Part 8- Torment  
  
-  
  
The kitsune chanted as she stirred the necessary ingredients into the pot.  
  
The lock of hair she had stolen from Kagome in sleep was thrown in next, followed by a few locks of long silvery hair. As well as various parts of animals and demons alike followed by strange powders. Finally as she finished the incantation, she stirred in the last ingredients and waited.  
  
A large plume of smoke rose from the pot and hovered above it, as if waiting for instruction. With the wave of her hand the cloud drifted away.  
  
She smiled at herself. 'Master will be pleased.'  
  
"And what exactly are you up to?" A cold female voice called from behind her.  
  
The fox demon swallowed and her eyes grew wide. She turned to face whoever was behind her, ready for battle if necessary, though she wasn't sure how well she could defend herself.  
  
"W-Who are you?" She asked shakily.  
  
The woman smiled slightly, her dark eyes revealing nothing as she raised her bow.  
  
"I am Kikyo. Now that I have answered your question you can answer mine."  
  
"I don't know w-what you're t-talking about."  
  
"Oh, but I think you do." She closed one eye, aiming ever so carefully at the young demon.  
  
"It's a spell. . ."  
  
"A spell? For whom?"  
  
"Lady Kagome, and . . . and. . . Y-You l-look just l-like. . . " She trailed off losing her train of thought.  
  
"Yes, I know. But really we're nothing alike," Kikyo stated before releasing the arrow. As it sunk into the demon's chest, she was quickly purified and disintegrated, leaving no trace.  
  
Kikyo's smile faded. 'A spell for Kagome? What type of spell?'  
  
The miko frowned, turning her back on the small room; she continued her wonderings around the castle.  
  
*/  
  
Kagome gazed out her bedroom window; she shuddered remembering what Lord Keishou had told her earlier. Holding herself, she looked out into the night, listening to the pouring rain. 'Inuyasha is out there somewhere,' she thought, knowing he wouldn't be far. Her heart ached, but she shook her head. 'Why did he bring Kikyo here? Why did he come here at all?' She didn't want him to follow her; she couldn't even look at him now. She was angry with him, angry with herself, angry at her time, angry at her life, and fate. Worst of all there was no real reason for her to stay in this time any longer. But she couldn't go home, not yet anyway. She could no longer be his shard detector, she couldn't even tell when they were in the same room as her let alone find them throughout the whole countryside. 'He knows I can no longer sense them, so why. . . why did he come here? Why did he follow?'  
  
How was she supposed to break the spell that Keishou spoke of? She had no idea who was behind it, or why. Why would someone want to take away her powers? They weren't that great, not yet anyway, now they would probably never be. She still had much to learn.  
  
But apparently, according to Keishou there was some prophecy, and it seemed that Kagome fit all the criteria of the chosen one. So if Kagome could figure out how to break the spell she would regain her powers ten fold. Only problem was, they had no idea what type of spell it was, and Kagome was not in the best spirits to be taking on such a task. Although her wounds were healing quite nicely her heart was a different matter.  
  
The door to her chambers slowly opened. She turned, expecting another servant who would bother her about something. But instead her dark eyes met with cold amber, and she gasped.  
  
"Sessho-maru?"  
  
He closed the door behind him as he walked towards her. For a moment it seemed that his eyes reflected his fear, but he covered it up once more with his frigid gaze. Still she felt suddenly drawn to him and it bothered her.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked not moving from her spot against the window.  
  
"Aren't we the rude one?" He said calmly, even though the beating of his heart seemed to echo throughout his brain, he was surprised he had even heard her question.  
  
"You're the one who barged into my room without MY permission."  
  
"True," he said stopping in front of her.  
  
"Well. . . Why are you here?" She repeated, sounding slightly irritated.  
  
Sesshomaru swallowed, trying to compose his thoughts. His eyes never left her form. At the moment she was bathed in moonlight, her whole body seemed to be radiating with its glow and before he could stop himself he had taken another step towards her. 'She looks so beautiful. . . wait, what?' She inched away, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his gaze, feeling uncomfortable in his presence.  
  
"I honestly don't know why I am here," he admitted, cursing himself directly after speaking. Why had he said that?  
  
"What?" A very confused Kagome found herself asking.  
  
As he opened his mouth to speak a stream of smoke began to pour into her bedroom practically engulfing the two. Kagome looked around herself frantically, the only way for her to escape would be through the door, but Sesshomaru was blocking the way. She stepped towards him and stopped. Suddenly she found her heart to be beating very fast in her chest, and when she looked up at Sesshomaru, her heartbeat seemed to speed up even more as her breathe caught in her throat, but she couldn't take her eyes away.  
  
"What is going on here?" She thought out loud, fighting the sudden urge to throw herself into the demon lord's arms.  
  
"I wish I knew," was all he said before grabbing her. "We have to get out of here." Holding her against his chest he jumped out the window.  
  
'What is this sudden urge I have to protect Inuyasha's wench?' At that thought his temper began to flare up. 'Inuyasha's wench?' Technically she wasn't really his wench. He knew they weren't mated, but he also knew Inuyasha was completely in love with the girl. Surely she felt the same for him, why else would she have risked her life so many times for his stupid brother? But there was also that undead miko. Sesshomaru found himself very confused after trying to figure out that messed up love triangle. But then he realized that now he too was probably also apart of it.  
  
Kagome heard him growl low in his throat but tried to ignore it as they landed gracefully in the grass. He broke off into a run dragging her along with him, and she tried frantically to keep up.  
  
'Did he just, save me?'  
  
Inuyasha was perched high up in the tree closest to Kagome's window, napping quietly when the smoke decided to overtake him. He coughed at first, attempting to stand in order to escape the cloud. Grasping the hilt of the Tetsuseiga he prepared to battle whatever foe was emerging. But there was none. Trying to swat the smoke away, he managed to fall out of the tree, landing painfully at its base. The rain pounded down on him painfully, every drop feeling like a razor cut, covered in mud he tried his best to stand but before he could move any further he lost consciousness.  
  
'Kag-o-me. . .'  
  
*/-  
  
A/n: we're slowly getting somewhere. Im gonna try to get somewhere before everyone tells me to delete. Heheehe. So I want to post a lot of chapters at once. Yup. 


	9. Their Torment Part 2

A/n: I spent both my days off writing fan fiction, not necessarily good fan fiction but still. It sorta sounds pathetic I guess but since I sleep such strange hours when im awake the whole world is asleep, im like a vampire. Except I live off of water, cigarettes and not blood. Oh yeah and carrots. Water, cigarettes and carrots. So actually I am more like a strange creepy smoking rabbit.  
  
Heh. If anyone knows how to say "Ivory" in Japanese please let me know. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha-I own Lord Keishou and that's about it. But yeah he sucks. Okay and I warn you, love scene ahead, not lemony or whatever but still I don't have it in me to write it all drawn out and detailed. You'll get the drift. Alright? Alright.  
  
Part 9-  
  
Kagome trudged along behind Sesshomaru, completely soaked, cranky, and slightly covered in mud. Her white kimono was sticking to her, extenuating every curve of her body, which didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru who was trying desperately to keep his gaze forward at all costs. He tightened his grip on her wrist as he pulled her towards the cave he had recently discovered.  
  
"Finally, " Kagome muttered as she eyed the cave. Kagome could barely see anything once they were inside, she clung to Sesshomaru out of fear, and he tensed slightly. Releasing her, he walked about the cave and found what he was searching for. A few logs of firewood were scattered about, quickly gathering them up he dumped them in a pile and began to light a fire. Kagome waited for her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the flames. Sesshomaru looked up at her blankly, she returned his gaze but hers shown more confusion than anything else.  
  
His heart and mind raced frantically as he watched Kagome warm herself by the fire. Sesshomaru fought the urge to go to her. 'Where have these new emotions come from?' He wondered as he continued to stare at her. Kagome fidgeted under his gaze, realizing that he was watching her, she looked up and her eyes met his for a brief moment before he turned away.  
  
"I should be going," he said but showed no signs of leaving.  
  
"Why? It's pouring out. You're already soaked. Why don't you wait until the rain lets up a little?" Kagome found herself saying. All of a sudden she didn't want him to leave, she was willing to do whatever it took to make him stay. 'Wait. . .What? Since when do I want Sesshomaru around?' She looked up at him, once more finding his eyes watching her shivering form. This time he tried to look away but found that it was almost impossible. His body was working against him; it would no longer listen to his commands. He tried to make himself stop breathing, stop thinking, but his body ignored his pleas. 'Her scent, her scent is driving me insane. . .' Sesshomaru's eyes wandered over Kagome's body, noticing once more how her kimono stuck to every inch of her and it was now practically transparent. He cursed himself and finally managed to force his gaze elsewhere.  
  
Kagome heard him growl low in his throat and watched him stand. For some reason she realized that it was hard for her to breathe or keep a straight thought at all when he was around.  
  
"No, I am leaving now. . . before anything happens." He said staring at the cave wall, as he tried desperately to seem calm, to seem normal when he was anything but.  
  
The young miko looked up at him confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I think something strange is going on, that can be the only explanation. I must leave now, or I . . ." he took a step away from her and doubled over in pain. It shot through his stomach and up his spine, seemingly paralyzing him, knocking him to the cold ground. He tried to inch away from her again but more pain shot through him. His eyes grew wide with shock and fear. Kagome gasped at seeing these emotions actually showing on his usual cold stone-face.  
  
She stepped towards him,"Sesshom-"  
  
"STAY BACK!" He ordered raising his hand in the air to signal her to stop.  
  
"Why? You're in pain, I can help." She stepped cautiously towards him once more reaching out to help him.  
  
"No. Get away! Run now!" He barked again trying to move out of her grasp. He winced, struggling with whatever force was working against him. "Leave or you will regret it. Something is overpowering me I don't know how I long I can. . . control it."  
  
It all made sense to her now, this was probably part of the spell Keishou had warned her about. What she was suddenly feeling, and what he must be too experiencing. . . The only problem was, right now she didn't care. Right now all she wanted was to be by Sesshomaru and she didn't know why she wasn't even trying to fight the urge. 'This isn't him, this isn't me. . . I cant control myself. . .But I. . . I don't know if I want to. . . '  
  
"Leave dammit!" He snarled, half thrashing, half grabbing at her, his desperation during this strange inner battle showing through. She tried to back away from him then, finally realizing that yes she should want to escape this fate. But the pain hit her then too, knocking her breath away as she looked into his golden eyes and saw the pain and longing waiting there. Suddenly she no longer wished to leave him.  
  
"I cant," she whispered only loud enough for his sensitive youkai ears to pick up. "I don't want to."  
  
He gaped at her, his arms falling to the ground as she walked towards him. There was strange look plastered across his face, and he prayed to whoever was listening for this to stop. He wasn't sure if he wanted it to continue. She was a disgusting human after all, but suddenly she didn't seem so revolting. But he knew that nothing good could come of this. Even though she was powerful and exotic, she was still human, and worst of all his brother had already practically laid claim to her. After this there would be no turning back. . .  
  
She kneeled before him; he was frozen, watching her as she inched closer to him. Without thinking he reached up to touch her face, expecting her to pull away or scream, but she didn't. Kagome let him touch her; he felt her soft skin, felt the warmth radiating from her. He ached to touch more of her, to make her his.  
  
They both felt so strange in this awkward situation, but they knew what they had to do in order to end their suffering. Whoever was controlling them had done so for a reason, but what that reason was had not become clear to the two yet. At this point they no longer cared, the spell had taken its full effect and outside thought did not concern them. It was as if they were the only two people left in the world, and it seemed that they were just fine with that.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his arms as gently as he could; she trembled against him as he brought his lips to hers. As they tore each other's robes away, smothered with kisses, and soft caresses, she looked deep into his eyes, searching, searching for anything other than hatred or loathing, any sign that it wasn't just the spell pulling them together. For a brief moment she saw his soul reflected there and she knew there was much more to him than he had lead others to believe. She kissed him then, not completely sure why she wasn't disgusted by this act, but still she found that she liked his embrace, though she would probably never have the chance to admit it, or enjoy it ever again after this night.  
  
The demon lord looked as though he were in a great deal of pain. He was still desperately trying to fight against this spell. He struggled to pull away from her, but she held him firm. He couldn't understand why she was urging him on so, was she playing with him? Or had the spell affected her much more than it had him? He couldn't tell, and soon he too gave in to it, no longer caring. 


	10. Her Betrayal

A/n: Inuyasha got knocked out by the foggy/gassy/cloudy thing remember? I know I know, it was pretty dumb but how else was I supposed to get him out of the picture so that I could get the Kag/Sess thing out? I was trying to avoid creating a plot hole big enough to fit a cranky hanyou through okay? Okay. Ergg, I need a venting place other than my Author's notes, but unfortunately you either have to pay for journals or know the right people. I know no one. [Hehe that sounded funny. But yeah.] Im anti-social cant help it, always been like this. Since child hood. Okee dokee now done with huge paragraph size Note, on with it. I guess.  
  
Warning: Super duper Angsty- ness ahead. And wow I am updating quickly!  
  
THANKS FOR REVIEWS, -*coughs after screaming all loud and stuff*- im glad one person didn't want me to delete. Thank you.  
  
Tra la la, [can anyone else tell im stalling-cursed writer's block. GAHHH!]  
  
Disclaimer: I think I have gone over this before, numerous times. No I do not own Inuyasha. K? Got it? Good.  
  
Part 10- Her Betrayal  
  
As the sun rose in the sky and the dew settled throughout the forest Sesshomaru and Kagome awoke, realizing what they had done. They said nothing as they dressed each other, actually being gentle trying not to break the silence that was slowly engulfing them. The demon lord watched his sudden lover curiously as she pulled his discarded armor and robes from the floor. Delicately separating each piece and then helping his slender frame shrug into them. He was at a loss for words, he wasn't sure what he was feeling, or what she was feeling. For maybe the first time in his life he was bewildered, confused by some human wench who was overly kind, insanely beautiful and who practically belonged to his brother.  
  
Mindful of his claws Sesshomaru pulled Kagome's kimono tightly around her, brushing away stray strands of hair that threatened to obscure his view of her face. He hoped that the spell was now broken, but he couldn't be sure, at least for the moment it seemed most of its effects had finally worn off. Kagome looked into his face teary eyed. She was scared, waiting for him to react violently out of nowhere, waiting for Inuyasha to barge in and ruin this serene moment. . .  
  
'Inuyasha, this is the first time I have thought about him. . . uh oh.'  
  
Sesshomaru watched her as her eyes traveled over his thin face, she seemed to be memorizing his every feature. Committing it to memory for whatever reason, she wasn't sure. Some part of her knew, or at least thought that she would never seem looking this peaceful and caring ever again. After she walked out of this cave that would be it, things would return to normal, well at least for the most part. She wasn't sure if her sadness at losing him so suddenly were the effects of the spell or the effects of her own heart. It didn't matter; the part of her that he had healed was slowly breaking once more.  
  
"You should bathe before you find Inuyasha. . . He will know . . ." Sesshomaru practically whispered as he watched her through his bangs.  
  
The tears that had been threatening to spill forth did so, out of anger and sadness she clenched her hand into a fist and thrust it into the dirt. Suddenly she didn't care if Inuyasha knew, she didn't want to leave this place no matter what. She would be perfectly content just staying here forever with Sesshomaru just like they were now. Of course, the youkai lord misunderstood this as anger towards him or anger at their strange situation. He huffed turning away from her he stood, preparing to leave.  
  
"Don't go yet, " she whispered, pleading with him, her eyes still downcast. Her tears made strange patterns in the dirt and as Sesshomaru turned to look at her once more he too felt like crying at the scene before him. But he didn't react the way she wanted.  
  
"I have to. This can't continue. It has to end now. Spell or no spell, this will never happen again. This is over and you are nothing to me." He made his voice sound as hard as possible. There he had said it, he told her what he assumed she was waiting for. It actually hurt him to say such things to her, but it had to be done. She had to return to his worthless brother, his brother who was so undeserving of her, she could not be his, and he wasn't sure if he wanted her to be. 'She's human,' he reminded himself once more. 'Yes, but she is different. You want to keep her but you wont admit it.' Another part whispered at him from the dark recesses of his heart and mind. 'She wants to be yours, look at her. . .'  
  
Kagome watched him, her anger rising for every second that his face remained cold, and unfeeling.  
  
"No," he said aloud, not thinking, just wanting to shut up that voice in his head.  
  
The young miko looked confused for a second at his slight outburst. "No?!"  
  
"I must go," he said hastily, turning away from her again, he left her then, hoping it was forever as he exited the cave and ran away from the one person he wanted to love, but he couldn't let himself. He just couldn't, it was too complicated to think about. Besides it was pointless to do so, it would never work anyway.  
  
*/  
  
Kagome found Inuyasha moaning and groaning about his head underneath the tree he had fallen out of. She sighed, just looking at him exhausted her at times, but she did still love him even though he looked like an idiot fussing over himself like that. He rubbed his head, and cursed up a storm, barely noticing Kagome as she wandered up to him. He glanced over at her, noticing how strange and beautiful she looked with her hair still wet from bathing, and her white kimono sticking to her in places. Something was strange and different about her, but he wasn't exactly sure what.  
  
"Are you alright Inuyasha?" She asked him as he slowly stopped grumbling to himself.  
  
"Yeah I guess. Not that you care after nearly killing your friends and telling me to go away."  
  
She sighed again, "Inuyasha. . ." She began in a slightly annoyed tone.  
  
He flinched slightly, preparing to be 'sat'. When it didn't happen he peeked at her through his hair, noticing how she suddenly looked so sad, and wounded.  
  
"Kagome. . .? What's the -"  
  
Before he even had time to ask she was pushing herself against his chest trying to steal some of his warmth. "What're you . . . " he began again. "Sorry," he muttered instead, slowly wrapping his arms around her trembling frame. He hated it when women cried over nothing, well he wasn't sure what she was crying about, but he assumed it was something stupid. She always cried over little things.  
  
She tried to push herself tighter against him and he held onto her as if his life depended on it. Her tears flowed like rivers from her eyes; suddenly she could no longer hold any of those tears in. Her mind was consumed by thought of her attack, of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, again Inuyasha, then Sesshomaru once more. She was so confused, she loved Inuyasha, but suddenly she had feelings for his brother that had never surfaced before. 'It has to be the spell, but why am I still feeling this way?' How was she supposed to tell him about what happened without him hating her forever?  
  
Inuyasha pressed his face into her hair, closing his eyes, taking in her scent.  
  
His eyes shot open, something wasn't right here.  
  
He pulled away from her slightly, looking deep into her eyes for the answer to the question that was now screaming and pounding its way through his brain. More tears flowed from her beautiful dark eyes as he examined her. Her lip quivered and she prayed that he would stop analyzing her. She knew he knew, she assumed at any moment he was going to throw her to the dirt and scream at her, maybe even hurt her. Inevitably leaving her behind forever this time, leaving her for Kikyo.  
  
But he did none of these things. Instead he looked deep into her eyes, and sought out an answer that made her betrayal seem less painful on his heart. He switched it around so that it wasn't her treachery but his brothers. This would explain her tears, and the strange way in which she was behaving.  
  
"What did he do to you, Kagome?"  
  
She looked up at him horrified. He didn't honestly think that Sesshomaru. . . that he. . . raped her did he? Only for a brief moment did she actually contemplate lying to Inuyasha, telling him what he wanted to hear. But she pushed that thought away; she couldn't lie, not about Sesshomaru, not to her best friend either. She was unable to speak, so instead she shook her head from side to side. Inuyasha looked confused for a moment, and then once again taking her actions the wrong way he held her again. "Please Kagome. I am so sorry I didn't protect you, please tell me."  
  
She pulled away from him slightly, looking up into his golden eyes. "Please understand Inuyasha," she sobbed pressing her face once more against his chest. "It was the spell, we couldn't stop. We had no choice. The spell it forced us . . ." Her tears stained the front of his kimono as she spoke through choked gasps and sobs. "Please, please, don't hate me. Please?"  
  
Inuyasha said nothing as he stared off into the forest. In his mind he turned over and over what Kagome had just told him. It started out as a low hum but the volume of the words increased as the seconds passed. Soon that small sound turned into something so loud and sickening it had almost driven him insane. His right eye twitched slightly, and he began to involuntarily dig his claws into Kagome's arms, but he still held her tightly against him.  
  
"Inuyasha. . . Inuyasha. . . Are you in there? Say something!" She pleaded, looking up into his angry face.  
  
She didn't know what to do, and she didn't have it in her to 'sit' him. Reaching up slowly, she gently tugged on one of his ears, hoping that this at least would bring him around. She wondered what was going on inside that head of his, but she knew she would never know. He would never reveal that to her. She gasped and pulled her hand away quickly as she saw his head turn ever so eerily in her direction as he glared down at her. Hate, anger, and fire flashed in his amber eyes and all of a sudden Kagome was very afraid of him. For the first time ever she wanted to run away. Without warning he released her. She backed away carefully and slowly. He looked at her once more, and as his eyes bore into hers she saw what he was feeling.  
Betrayal.  
  
Betrayal. But who, who had betrayed him? Was it Kagome? If what she said was true then, it wasn't her fault or his brothers. It was a spell, a spell he assumed designed to rip him apart. Practically everyone in his time knew of his strong relationship with the girl from the future. Of course they had done all of this to aggravate him, to get under his skin, and it pissed him off. How dare they use Kagome like this?  
  
He growled, and Kagome shuddered, more tears escaped her as she crumbled to the ground. Inuyasha watched her collapse but he didn't go to her, he couldn't. Instead he ran, he ran as fast as he could, faster than he had ever traveled before and escaped the awkward situation for a time.  
  
His heart and head pounded in unison as he bolted along. 'Must find Sesshomaru, and kill him.' 


	11. His Betrayal Part 1

A/n: mmmm. . . Spongebob macaroni . . . anyway, errr. . . im glad no one has told me to delete yet, [smiles all big and toothy]. I have a question: why are there so many YYH/ Inuyasha cross overs? Im baffled, and I never read any of them, I don't read any crossover fics actually. I should write one. Like a Cowboy Bebop /Inuyasha cross over. That would just be ridiculous. Heh. I think I could do it though, hrm. . . [taps her pointer finger to her chin in thought] Ahh, anyway guess I should get on with writing this one.  
  
Thank you, Agent Scully, and everyone else who reviewed. You're all swell.  
  
Disclaimer: Today's disclaimer is going to be brought to you by my kitten. Here name is Milly Wolfwood [Anybody know where that's from?], okay here she goes: km,lsx  
  
|7+,.¸P:OUIhjj\gt[-[' ;; J /N V'/  
  
Okay, so that roughly translates too: No my mom doesn't own Inuyasha, or Spongebob for that matter.  
  
'lalala'- thoughts "yadda" - talking /blah blah/-mind to mind talking  
  
Part 11- His Betrayal Part 1  
  
It had been many months now since Inuyasha had left Kagome crying and whimpering under that god-forsaken tree. She had returned to Kaede's village, no longer feeling as though she had questions that needed answering. Now her thoughts were occupied with something else, something scary and strange. Something she wasn't sure she could handle, she wasn't sure if she was ready or willing, but unfortunately she had no choice in the matter. It was much too late for that.  
  
Everyday she would sit outside and wait for him, longing to see his silver hair flowing behind him as he strolled along the path that led to Kaede's hut. But he never came back, and she never gave up hope. Somehow she still had faith in him, he had never intentionally let her down, and deep down she prayed that he didn't hate her as much as she believed. So she gathered herbs, practiced her archery, and played with the children of the village, all the while watching over her piece of the sacred jewel. Her powers had come back slightly, but they weren't even close to what they had once been, and she still hadn't even grazed her full potential. As of late she had actually begun to resemble her dead counterpart, it was actually quite eerie.  
  
She had still not returned to her own time, she probably never would. Her school uniform no longer suited her, she had outgrown it months ago, and if she were to stay in this time permanently she would have no use for it. Dressed as a miko she fit into her title, even though it pained her to resemble Kikyo, she decided it was for the best, and not as many people gawked at her as she went about her routine. In her old style of dress people were always making comments, not that it bothered her, but now she had much to hide behind her miko robes.  
  
Only if Inuyasha came back, only then would she have the strength to face her family. Then she would tell them everything, well not in great detail, but she would explain herself. Until then, she would wait. Her shame was even greater now than it had been before, there was no way that she could face her family alone, not now.  
  
Sango and Miroku continued to help her hunt for shards but the process was much slower than it had been before with Inuyasha's help. The two were always fussing over her and wouldn't let her exert herself too much. It was strange that this journey they had embarked on so long seemed to be ending where it had begun. She assumed that was the way of things. But her torment and longing were far from over. If only she could have seen that.  
  
Sesshomaru watched his love from afar; he had done so since that night, never straying too far from her. It was his duty now; he couldn't leave her behind, leave her unprotected. But even so, he hadn't shown himself to her in all those months. He kept himself well hidden; from her and his brother. Inuyasha had foolishly gone off to the western lands in search of his brother. Well to be more precise Sesshomaru had led him there, forcing him away from Kagome so that he could take his rightful place in watching over her. Even if he had to do so from so far away. Only after visiting a very powerful sorceress who had befriended his father, was he able to conceal his scent from Inuyasha, and other demons. Still he didn't quite understand why his idiot brother hadn't returned to his 'home', of sorts in all that time.  
  
Of course Kagome knew he was there, watching over her the whole time. But she would not go to him, she was sure he wouldn't acknowledge her, and she didn't want to find out what would happen if they were left alone together again. She shuddered, a cold wind had picked up suddenly. She reached for her bow her instincts telling her this was no normal act of nature.  
  
"Kagura. . . " That name rolled painfully off her tongue as she turned to face the wind demon.  
  
"My Kagome, you're coming along nicely now aren't you?" She mocked, a sinister grin plastered across her pale face.  
  
"I suggest you leave now Kagura or face the consequences!" Kagome roared raising her bow.  
  
"I am only here to deliver a message," she admitted, that sickening smile still hanging on her face.  
  
"Then deliver it and leave already." Kagome said taking aim just in case.  
  
"Your hanyou is dead. He was foolish to go into battle with Naraku and now he has paid with his pathetic life. He was foolish in thinking that he an annoying half-"  
  
THWACK!  
  
Kagura stood stunned for a moment; she hadn't had time to register the fact that Kagome had released her arrow. It had missed her worthless heart by centimeters, her smile faded and she could only stand there, her eyes wide.  
  
"You lie," Kagome spat, as she glared at Kagura.  
  
Kagura's smile returned briefly, "Why do you care if he is dead or not?" she growled, suddenly looking very angry, as her crimson eyes seemed to glow.  
  
Kagome said nothing at this; she waited for Kagura to continue with her little rant.  
  
"After all, it is his brother's child that grows inside of you, is it not? His scent is all over you, you reek of him, and your bastard child." She raged. The wind seemed to spiral around the two as Kagura became more violent towards the young miko. She was about to lash out at the woman who had stolen Sesshomaru away from her, when again she felt it. For some reason she hadn't reacted to the second arrow penetrating her flesh either. Perhaps she wished to die? Maybe that was the only way she would be free of Naraku after all, at least her pain would cease. Kagura faltered, she stumbled forward as blood poured from her mouth. Kagome looked stunned along with the wind demon, 'where had that second arrow come from? It wasn't from me.'  
  
/It was I . . . / Kikyo admitted brushing Kagome's mind with hers. /We are still connected, I felt the need to protect you, for whatever reason./  
  
Kagome gasped as she felt Kikyo's mind inside hers. /Stop it, Get out./ Kagome ordered, and Kikyo obliged no longer having anything she wished to say.  
  
Kagura turned towards Kikyo suddenly. "You," she muttered, pointing for whatever reason. She looked back over her shoulder at Kagome, suddenly looking very confused. "You're both. . ."  
  
Kikyo smiled then, wicked and beautiful, yet still somehow slightly serene. "Yes, she and I are one. We are the same yet different, but Inuyasha's life still belongs to me. I would never allow Naraku to take his life-"  
  
"No." Kagura interrupted. "You are not the same, you, you are death. You reek of burial soil, of ashes, sorrow, and hatred. She -" Naraku's detachment stopped abruptly, turning to Kagome. She pointed and Kagome flinched, taking a step back as Kagura continued. "She is life, she carries it with in her. She has the scent of life all around her, her soul is pure, she has the ability to love and care for things. You only care for yourself, whatever you once were you are not now." The demon fell to her knees, the arrows slowly purifying her tainted soul. "And he," she continued after everyone had thought she stopped. She pointed into the trees, directly at Sesshomaru. "He is the killer of life. He hasn't yet lived, but he is capable of taking it all away. . ."  
  
Tears fell from Kagome's eyes; she was suddenly very overcome with grief. "Is he alive or dead? Please tell me Kagura, I need to know. . . " She pleaded, referring to Inuyasha, ignoring the fact that Sesshomaru was still so very near, yet he refused to show himself.  
  
"We must end her suffering," Kikyo said aiming another arrow at Kagura's wounded form.  
  
"NO!" Kagome screamed as the undead miko released the arrow.  
  
"What do you care?" Kagura muttered before she fell completely to the forest floor, disintegrating.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees, sobbing openly, 'Please don't be dead, please come back to me. . .Inu. . . yasha. . .'  
  
-*/  
  
Kikyo abandoned her there amongst the trees; only Sesshomaru and the dust of Kagura remained to console Kagome. His heart ached as he watched her, yet he felt a slight twinge of jealousy surge through him. 'She's crying over my bastard brother, a disgusting hanyou, he is unworthy of her, he doesn't . . .' His thoughts stopped as he heard her whimper softly. Her crying stopped for a moment as she rested a tender hand on her stomach.  
  
"Shhsh, little one. Don't get so exited, everything's fine." She murmured to her unborn child as it kicked and wiggled around in the womb. A small smile graced her lips as she looked down at her belly, but it faded slowly as more tears escaped her.  
  
'My child is a disgusting hanyou as well. My 'mate' is human. . . she isn't even my mate. She's. . .' Without thinking he jumped down from his hiding place to face her. Kagome jumped, looking up at him with bloodshot eyes. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around her swollen stomach protectively. Forgetting for the moment that yes this was his child after all, why would he want to harm it? 'Because Kagura warned you? But why should anything she says be taken seriously? He hates humans, he hates hanyous. . . he hates. . . everything . . .'  
  
"Why are you afraid of me?" He asks, looking confused and weary.  
  
She didn't answer. Drying her cursed tears she slowly stood before him, and sighed. "Why have you decided to show yourself now? After all this time?"  
  
*-  
  
Kikyo. . . Kikyo . . .  
  
Her name flows with the wind and that voice sends shivers up her spine. 'Inuyasha. . . Are you really dead? Are you waiting for me to come with you to hell this time?'  
  
She stops abruptly her bow still in hand as she listens to the sounds of the wind. Her hair flows gently behind her swaying rhythmically.  
  
"Kikyo, " as her name is said she turns.  
  
"Inuyasha," yes this is their typical way of starting off their strange rendezvous. "So you're not dead after all then?"  
  
A fang slips passed his lips as he smiles at her, a strange almost sinister smile. With his back against the tree and his arms crossed ever so arrogantly over his chest he mutters. "Do I look dead to you?"  
  
It is her turn to smile, "Well, do I look dead to you?"  
  
*/  
  
"Kagome," Sesshomaru whispers trying to once again gain her attention. She ignores him, silently listening to what the trees are telling her. Her senses feel prickly. Something is suddenly very wrong in the forest of Inuyasha and Kagome knows this. She no longer cares that Sesshomaru is there, trying desperately to pour his heart out to her. It doesn't matter. Something, everything is suddenly very out of whack.  
  
"Kagome," he persists. Kagome's head turns to look at him finally. "Do not ignore me." He mutters, instantly regretting it. A look of pure disgust washes over her face briefly before she masks it with serenity once more.  
  
"What of the child?" He asks.  
  
"What do you mean? 'What of the child?' How can you ask that?"  
  
"It will be a hanyou. . . " He says the word like it puts a sour taste in his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, and?" Kagome asked sounding hurt and angry, she didn't really have time for this right now. She had to get away from him no matter what. The forest was warning her, of what she didn't know.  
  
She was irritating him, how he could have thought he loved her at one time was beyond him. "You insolent wench."  
  
Kagome's head snapped up to glare at him. "How dare you-" she starts but is cut off as Sesshomaru grasps her throat in his hands, squeezing as he lifted her from the ground.  
  
She began to kick and cough uncontrollably against him. His face was twisted into a look of pure hatred and disgust. Love was weakness, love was wrong, at least for him. He would never love anyone again. He wasn't even sure if had truly loved Kagome or not. It didn't matter; he would kill her and the child and be done with it, once and for all. No more hiding, no more pretending. He tightened his grip on her throat, small choked gasps escaped her mouth, and her soft brown eyes began to roll back into her head.  
  
"Plea. . .se. . ." she begged with the last of her strength.  
  
As he was about to finally finish her off a bright red blur burst into the clearing and attempted to sever his other arm. However Sesshomaru sensed his rapid approach and dropped Kagome rather than lose his other arm. She slumped on the forest floor, barely conscious.  
  
"You bastard!" The figure spat at Sesshomaru. "I've finally found you!"  
  
*/  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't run to Kagome's side instead of mine." Kikyo said eyeing Inuyasha suspiciously.  
  
"Why would I go to that wench? She screwed around with my brother didn't she?"  
  
"Yes, but. . . It wasn't entirely her fault. . . There was a -"  
  
"Yes a spell. I know all about it, " he said walking towards her. That ever present smirk still plastered across his handsome face.  
  
"Inuyasha-What're you-" Kikyo questioned as he pulled her rather forcefully into his arms.  
  
"Kikyo," he breathed. "How I've missed you."  
  
"Inuyasha," she wrapped her arms around him. Reaching into her sleeve to once again try and pull something over on the hanyou. But he knew better.  
  
"Kikyo," he said again. "I've lusted after you for a long time. Ever since you took care of me."  
  
The undead miko stopped abruptly, when had she ever taken care of Inuyasha?  
  
"But now, I must put you out of your misery. Die KIKYO!" He roared stabbing her through the middle with his sword, the sword that she now realized was not the Tetsuseiga, but a replica, just a regular katana.  
  
"Oni. . .gumo. . ."  
  
Only then did Kagome's mind finally break through to hers. Only then did she see the real Inuyasha battling Sesshomaru. Then she realized who this Inuyasha was, and the sudden pain that coursed through her to know that the real Inuyasha had run to Kagome's side instead of hers. He had chosen, he had chosen to live. Before Naraku-in his transformed state decapitated her and reduced her clay body to nothing but dust, he kissed her finally getting a small taste of what he had been longing for all those years.  
  
"Kikyo, I cant believe you fell for the same trick twice. Shame on you."  
  
/*-  
  
A/n: the word of the day is "THWACK" oh and the word of yesterday was "OOF!" not sure if these are actual words or not, well okay lets say the sound effect of the day then. Okay yeah. You guys were probably expecting Kagome to be pregnant weren't you? Ohwell. It had to be done. And geez I make Kagome cry a lot, but I noticed that so does everyone else! WOW! Geez I killed off two characters in one chapter. woooahh.  
  
The showdown is coming. 


	12. His Betrayal Part 2

A/n: Okay so obviously some people in the back weren't paying attention. But ohwell. Im not gonna get all high school teacher on everyone. Anyway, I will try to clear up some confusion in this chapter unless I forget, which I usually do. Ohwell, basically kagura is a liar, kikyo's dead, and since I said from the beginning that this is inu/kag it might just happen. But once again this is all angsty and stuff so I gotta be true to that as well. HAHA. Teehee, the word of today is GAH!! The word of tomorrow is GLOMPS, whatever that means. Anyway, remember when I write these chapters it's usually right after I get home from work, and im extremely tired and strange. K? K. alright on with it. I really liked the last chapter don't know why, I think it's my favo-rite. Sorry if it was confusing, I was trying to mess with you and stuff I don't think some people got it, ohwell. This chap will be confusing too. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: [looks around for her other cat named Fred (he has Inuyasha eyes), but cant find him.] Ohwell it appears that I have to do this disclaimer all on my own: ::AHEM:: NO I DON'T OWN INUYASHA NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!  
  
+Prophetic stuff+ [referring to the prophecy that I babbled about in earlier chapters] 'blahladlfja' - thoughts  
  
Part 12- His Betrayal  
  
/Goodbye Kagome. . ./  
  
Kagome's dark eyes fluttered open, tears poured forth as she realized that the thing that had saved her, was in fact her love. It was Inuyasha, the real Inuyasha, he wasn't dead after all. She sobbed uncontrollably as she watched him battle his brother. She was filled with joy, and yet, sadness. What had taken him so long to return?  
  
What of Kikyo? She saw before her eyes, flashes of Inuyasha, or at least what seemed to be Inuyasha as he took away Kikyo's life. As he destroyed her clay body and laughed, laughed hysterically. Then at last she saw him transform, his red kimono replaced with white baboon fur and she shuddered. 'Oh, Inuyasha. . . '  
  
She observed him carefully from her spot on the forest floor. His clothes looked dirty and ragged, the once untouchable fire rat kimono was burnt and shredded in areas. Inuyasha was also moving a little slower than usual, wounds of all shapes and sizes decorated his body, and she knew they were not Sesshomaru's doing. 'Where had he been? Why had Kagura said he was dead? Who had wounded him so?'  
  
"You fucking bastard!" Inuyasha spat through clenched teeth. "How dare you try to kill your own child?"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked at this, knowing his next remark would sting the hanyou greatly." Why do you care brother? It isn't your child, why do you care what becomes of it?"  
  
Inuyasha lunged at him; Sesshomaru deflected his attack, quickly slashing at him with his poison claws. The hanyou winced slightly, feeling his brother's claws sinking into his chest briefly. "Because. . ." Inuyasha muttered, knocking Tokijin from Sesshomaru's grasp with lightning speed. "It is also Kagome's child. . . "  
  
Kagome shuddered suddenly, remembering something Lord Keishou had spoken months and months ago to her, part of a poem, or a prophecy maybe, she couldn't be sure. Right now her memory was failing her:  
  
+A pure soul will create life with a pure killer.+  
  
Inuyasha tossed the Tetsuseiga away preparing himself for his transformation with the next blow from Sesshomaru. The hanyou was already badly wounded from a previous battle and he knew that soon without fail he would take on his full demon form. That was the only way he could truly protect Kagome and finally get rid of his brother.  
  
+He with the pure heart will protect the created life.+  
  
But Sesshomaru was much smarter than Inuyasha imagined, and instead of daring to attack his younger brother, he decided to attack the mother of his child instead. Kagome forced herself to stand, knowing that he was about to attack her. She tried her best to prepare herself. He forced his body to move at such a speed that even Inuyasha barely caught a glimpse of him as he ran past. His mind was total chaos, not a straight thought was contained with in, and before he could react to his own stupid actions Sesshomaru had darted forward, encircling Kagome with his poison whip. He brought her quickly to his side. Pressing her to his chest awkwardly he looked into her dark eyes once more before stabbing her abdomen, trying his best to kill the life there. Kagome screamed bringing him out his homicidal trance.  
  
"NO!" Purple and blue light emitted from Kagome's entire body at that moment, throwing Sesshomaru back away from her. She clutched her stomach, as she glared at him. He watched her carefully, murder etched across her features as she tried to move towards him. Suddenly a purple ball of matter appeared above the three, lighting up the entire sky with its eerie, incredible light.  
  
"My soul, " she murmured, watching it as he re-entered her body. Returning to its rightful place.  
  
"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered knowing that she was finally at peace, but not understanding how, or why.  
  
+ Power shall be restored by that of the once dead.+  
  
Kagome's body took on the purplish glow, and she floated a few feet above the ground. A strange smile crossed her features, and her eyes closed. The huge wound in her stomach, healed itself slightly, too much damage had been done. Yet Kagome still have enough strength to finish what she started.  
  
Her eyes shot open suddenly. "You," she said finally pointing an accusing finger at her one time lover. "You tried to take the life of this child, in order for it to be born, you must sacrifice yourself." Sesshomaru looked at her slightly confused, fear somehow showing on his stone face, but also contempt.  
  
"No," he mouthed over the rush of the wind suddenly. He would never give his life for that child, he hated his unborn son or daughter, and he wanted nothing to do with it. Apparently that was the answer Kagome was looking for. Her hair billowed above and behind her as the wind she created picked up around her.  
  
"Goodbye Sesshomaru, I shall see you soon," were her parting words to him as the three were engulfed in fantastic streams of light. Capturing the entire forest with its blinding glow.  
  
+ The killing Perfection shall die perfectly.+  
  
Inuyasha slowly lifted his pounding head. 'What the hell just happened?' He wondered rising to a sitting position. He looked around for his brother, but he was nowhere to be found. Finally his eyes settled on Kagome's unconscious form. She lay near the base of a large tree, with her back to him. He raced to her side, grabbing the Tetsuseiga quickly on his way. Dropping down next to her, he turned her over quickly inspecting her for serious injuries.  
  
"Inuyasha," she murmured still partially asleep.  
  
"I'm here," he said with all the strength he could muster at the moment, which wasn't much. He continued to examine her, discovering that she was much farther along than he had expected. Her stomach was very round and swollen, she appeared to be ready to give birth any day now. The gash in her belly bled steadily and he worried for the safety of her and her unborn child.  
  
Kagome's eyes opened slowly and she smiled up at Inuyasha. "I'm so glad you're back." She told him, reaching up to grasp his face in her palm. "I waited for you for so long. . . "  
  
"Kagome. . ." He whispered, watching her wearily. "We need to get you to Kaede, you're hurt."  
  
"I know, but so are-- Hey! Where are your wounds?" She asked suddenly.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at himself, and realized all his wounds had been healed.  
  
"You must have healed me with your strange powers. How did you know what to do?"  
  
"I don't know, it just came to me. I had to protect you and the child," she gasped. "The child!"  
  
Inuyasha helped her sit up so that she could examine herself. Fear and worry shown on her weary face as she looked up at him for help. "Something's wrong, we have to . . ."  
  
He helped her stand and as she did so she felt something strange occurring, suddenly she was covered in water.  
  
Inuyasha gaped at her, "Uh Kagome, what just happened?"  
  
She gaped at him in horror and shock, "My water just broke, I'm going to have the baby! You have to take me to my time!"  
  
+To be reborn again, a child of the mother.+  
  
/*-  
  
A/n: I know it's slightly confusing and my prophecy really sucks but ohwell. Hopefully ill get a chance to explain myself next chapter. I know this is short compared to my recent chaps but im asleep guys. 


	13. Her joy

A/n: [growls slightly]. K. Sesshomaru go bye bye, but youll have to wait and see what happens to their child o-kay? Inuyasha is a live, kagome is alive and her powers are now back. Kikyo is dead, and everyone else is alive I just haven't written about them in a really long time, sorry. Oh the prophecy isn't over yet, I just got really tired yesterday and couldn't think anymore. Things are gonna start to brighten up slightly. Yay for happiness people, yay? Also I know nothing about giving birth, I have no kids and I wasn't around the hospital when my friends had theirs.  
  
Thanks for reviews. Yay! And uh, oh I am so proud of myself for actually going over 11 Chapters with a story, it's amazing. This is only my third posted fan fic so I dunno, but yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: Harpie's Brother says : "NO Serafina5 no own Inuyasha. Nope. And she doesn't own me or Yu-Gi-Oh either.  
  
Part 13 - Her Joy [Be careful what you pray for you might just get it.]  
  
"Inuyasha we have to. . . we have to hurry," Kagome said shakily as she braced herself against the hanyou.  
  
"Alright, alright, " he said forcing her to climb onto his back before he took off through the forest. He could feel Kagome slipping in and out of consciousness. "Hold on Kagome, we're almost there." She moaned and he winced, the well came into view and as he jumped in the girl from the future screamed, her contractions were coming quickly and painfully. Inuyasha had never been more scared in his life.  
  
"Please Kagome, hold on. . . We'll make it. . . I promise."  
  
He burst out of the well house, scaring the hell out of Kagome's grand father.  
  
"Old man! We need your help!"  
  
/*-  
  
"Rin! Rin! Where are you going? Lord Sesshomaru told us to stay here and wait for him! You know what he will do if he finds out you disobeyed him!" Jaken yelled chasing after the little girl. She ignored him and wandered on.  
  
'Sesshomaru-sama please be okay, please don't be dead.' She pleaded with whoever was listening, but no one was. She held onto the reigns of Au and Un, and they guided her along by their master's scent. Soon she was on the outskirts of Kaede's village. They stopped, Rin waited for a few moments, gathering her thoughts and courage as she prepared to journey into the village, alone.  
  
Taking a deep breath she dropped the reigns and took the few cautious steps towards Kaede's hut. Miroku came barreling out of the small building, followed by a very angry looking Sango brandishing her hiraikatsu. As Rin neared the hut, they both stopped short at finding her there.  
  
"You're the child that travels with Sesshom-" Mirkou began.  
  
"Yes! Do you know where he is? I really need to find him!" Rin interrupted, forgetting her manners.  
  
The demon slayer and the monk looked down at the little girl with sad eyes. "No, we don't know where he is, but you can stay with us until we find out." Sango offered. The little girl looked unsure but she only hesitated for a moment before taking the exterminator's outstretched hand.  
  
Miroku smiled slightly at Sango's gesture to the little one. 'One day, ' he thought. 'She will be a good mother.'  
  
"What's your name?" He asked her.  
  
"Rin!" She exclaimed as she followed Sango back into the hut.  
  
Jaken watched from the forest, 'Sesshomaru-sama, will not be pleased.'  
  
/*-  
  
Waiting around at the hospital was not a fun time for Inuyasha, the stench of blood, death and sickness was driving him insane, not to mention the other strange aromas wafting through out the large building. His head hurt, his nose itched, and worst of all his ears were pressed underneath the hat that Kagome's mother smashed onto his head before they left for this cursed place.  
  
He could hear Kagome yelling and he raced in her direction. Kagome's mother grabbed onto his red kimono using all her strength to hold the hanyou back.  
  
"Wait Inuyasha! It will be some time now before she actually delivers the child, I need you to tell me what happened." She pleaded, looking up into his golden eyes.  
  
"I. . . I. . ." he stuttered, trying to regain his composure, but the pained sounds of Kagome, plus the sad eyes of her mother weren't helping.  
  
"I wont be mad, whatever it is. Just tell me. I need to know. I'm just glad she's alive, after all these months we began to give up hope that she was ever coming back. . . " She looked down, a few tears escaping against her will.  
  
"It's a long story," Inuyasha said with a sigh. He didn't really want to remember any of this right now, or ever for that matter. But unfortunately if the child lived, he or she would be a constant reminder of the events that had in fact occurred.  
  
"I can imagine," she whispered. Looking up at him again, she asked, almost hopefully, "are you the father?"  
  
Inuyasha looked away, but Mrs. Higurashi could see the sadness in his eyes, and she knew the answer before he even spoke.  
  
"No."  
  
She gasped anyway, not knowing where it came from, she hoped her assumption had been wrong.  
  
"Inuyas-Then who is?" Kagome's mother was suddenly very horrified. If Inuyasha wasn't the father, who the hell could it be? Considering she knew how much her daughter loved the half demon standing in front of her.  
  
"My brother, " he muttered still unable to look into her eyes.  
  
"WHAT?!" She screamed, slapping a hand over her own mouth to quiet herself.  
  
"See I told you it was a long story. . . " Inuyasha sighed, fighting to control his emotions.  
  
"Please, tell me anyway, before the baby comes. " She whispered.  
  
"Alright."  
  
He explained it all, all the things Kagome had dreaded saying. Mrs. Higurashi listened to every word, never interrupting out of fear that if she did he wouldn't continue. This was obviously very hard for him, and she knew this. She knew he loved Kagome, just as much as Kagome loved him. His story was horrible and it made her cry more. Inuyasha put a strong arm around Mrs. Higurashi's shoulders, a gesture completely unlike himself, but he couldn't help it. He knew how she felt. He felt the same, he felt almost heart broken.  
  
"MAMA! INUYASHA!" Kagome bellowed as more contractions racked her small body.  
  
"Shit!" The hanyou cursed as he stood, bringing Mrs. Higurashi right on with him. A nurse ran out of the delivery room and forced the two into changing into some hospital scrubs.  
  
"Why the hell do we have to wear this stupid crap?" Inuyasha asked regaining his usual eloquence.  
  
"Because it's sanitary. You wouldn't want your wife or child getting an infection now would you? That could kill them!"  
  
Inuyasha gaped at her. 'My wife. . .? My. . . . wait. . . wait. . . my. . . child?' "Huh?" He managed to ask.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, we have to get in there now!" Kagome's mom said pulling him through the double doors.  
  
Inuyasha held his breath, preparing himself for the worst. He had never seen a child delivered before, but he figured it couldn't be that scary. After being in there for about ten minutes he realized how wrong he was. Seeing Kagome in so much pain, stretched out on the table like that, while the doctor's and nurses poked and prodded her was a little too much for him to handle. He wanted to kill them all for hurting her or for whatever they were doing to her but Kagome's mother restrained him, explaining things as best she could. A part of him was glad that she was there going through this with him. 'Kagome's in a lot more pain than you are, what the hell are you complaining about?'  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whimpered, reaching out for him. He walked to her side and took her hand.  
  
"Shh, Kagome you need your strength."  
  
"No, no. I need to know Inuyasha. Do you hate me? I'm sorry. So sorry."  
  
He looked down at her sadly, 'she thought I hated her? Well you did leave her for nine months what did you expect?'  
  
"No Kagome, I don't hate you. I could never hate you, besides I wouldn't be here if I did."  
  
She smiled, but it was so weak that it barely looked like it. "Thank you, Inuyasha. I lov-" She screamed and screamed, just when he thought he could take no more, he heard it, and Kagome quieted down slightly, obviously exhausted.  
  
The child took in a great gulp of air before letting loose a high-pitched, eardrum-shattering cry.  
  
Inuyasha tried to cover his ears with one arm through the hat, if he thought the mother was loud, the kid was ten times worse.  
  
"She's adorable Kagome!" Her mother exclaimed as she watched them clean her grand baby off. "Inuyasha, she looks just like you!"  
  
The hanyou looked horrified, then shocked, confused, and then finally slightly happy after hearing this.  
  
Kagome's head lulled from side to side as she tried to keep herself conscious. Inuyasha kept looking from his love to the child, back and forth like a tennis match, now the nurses who were poking and prodding the baby and that he found was also pissing him off.  
  
"Why the fuck are you doing all that stuff to her for?" He demanded.  
  
The two nurses turned to him with shocked expressions, "Sir, if we don't clean her properly she could get an infection, or worse. Besides we have to check her to make sure she's okay."  
  
Inuyasha growled softly, low in his throat. Infection this, infection that, they sounded just like Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, " she whispered. "It's okay, they wont hurt her. Inuyasha -I love you. . ." She murmured before losing consciousness.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, shaking her slightly.  
  
A nurse ran over and began checking out Kagome, as the other one still taking care of the baby muttered, "Have you ever taken care of ears like this before?"  
  
/*- 


End file.
